


【超蝙超】吻与吻 by SusieCarter

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 六次布鲁斯和克拉克因为各种原因接吻，还有一次只是因为他们想要。）
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1: Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kissing, kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537894) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> 原作者SusieCarter注：
> 
> 又到了superbat同人周！上次活动6+1写得很顺利，怎么能放弃这个体裁呢？所以是的，还是老规矩：我每天会从今年的点梗里抽出一个题目，然后每日更新一章 :D
> 
> 主标题和每一章的副标题都是改编自Dora Malech 的诗“The Kisser”因为我取标题的水平很糟糕，所以需要用上所有能得到的帮助。

调查进行得不顺利。

或者至少在克拉克看来不太顺利，虽然必须承认他对这次任务的细节并不是很了解。布鲁斯愿意让他一起跟来就已经足够令人吃惊了；如果布鲁斯真的给了他案件的全部权限、详细告诉他到底发生了什么的话，克拉克肯定会立刻拉响警报把布鲁斯隔离在正义大厅，等着戴安娜给他用上真言套索，确保这个布鲁斯不是什么来自其他宇宙的同位体之类的。

再说了，就算这样有一点不方便也没关系。任务是不是变得有点困难并不重要。布鲁斯只是在做布鲁斯罢了，而克拉克想要帮助他；想要证明他有能力并且很乐意帮助布鲁斯，想要证明布鲁斯可以依靠他。这对他来说比了解事件的全貌更有吸引力。

他们尝试和彼此做同事这件事一直进行得很顺利。他们是同事，是队友，甚至可能差不多算是朋友，根本不存在蓄意谋杀这回事。

好吧，他们现在调查的那个团伙可能有其他意见。

只是克拉克这边还不止这些。他能意识到自己对布鲁斯的看法，他不断追逐着布鲁斯的注意力和认可；每次他们争执时，火花般的热度都会席卷他。还有他想着布鲁斯的脸、肩膀和那双眼睛的方式。克拉克明白这些意味着什么，他已经知道好几个月了。

但他对此很现实。他试图现实地看待这件事。布鲁斯请他协助，信任他可以帮上忙而不会把事情搞砸。当这份信任来自布鲁斯时，它的意义是如此重大，以至于克拉克仍然感到惊讶，难以置信它切实发生了。

今天早上布鲁斯在给克拉克做简报时，强调过这个任务最重要的就是保持低调，不要引人注目。布鲁斯不想让这个组织知道有任何人盯上了他们，更不用说正义联盟——也更不用说蝙蝠侠和超人了。

这就是为什么当下他们被跟踪到了一个死胡同，而克拉克没有直接抓住布鲁斯起飞的原因。

这大概也是为什么布鲁斯没有爬上墙的原因。

布鲁斯的一只手握住了克拉克的手臂，克拉克跟着他继续走，尽管知道这条小巷绝对是个死胡同。但是——

但是他们在哥谭市，克拉克想。他们在哥谭，这意味着布鲁斯不可能是因为失误而把他们带到这里来的。

布鲁斯一定有什么计划。

“布鲁斯，”他说，把声音压得很低，不太像是询问。

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，把他扯到小巷的一侧，正朝着防火梯旁边的一堵墙——这是克拉克对布鲁斯选择的逃生策略的最佳猜测，但显然他没有猜中。

(并不是一个很好的猜测：他已经意识到那会发出很大声音。所有那些叮当作响的金属声太明显了，而且一个像布鲁斯这样穿着昂贵西装的男人根本没有合理的借口爬消防梯上去。但这是他能想出的最好的猜测。)

“想要甩掉尾巴的人不会把自己困在一个死胡同里。”布鲁斯说。他的语气干净利落，一本正经地指示克拉克背靠着墙；克拉克转过身，把肩头抵在砖墙上，布鲁斯没有阻止他这么做，所以这一步应该没有错得太离谱。

虽然这个逻辑好像不足以让跟踪他们的人停下脚步，但克拉克能明白布鲁斯的意思。他能理解这个逻辑：一般来说，紧张不安的普通人因为担心自己看到了不该看到的东西，情急之下走错路是很正常的。克拉克知道布鲁斯不是因为意外才把他们带到这里来，但那是因为他认识布鲁斯。而跟踪两人的笨蛋根本不知道他们试图围堵的人是谁。

话到嘴边了，他正要说出来。

然后他突然意识到布鲁斯离他有多近。他把克拉克带到墙边，让克拉克转身面对他，但是他没有做任何克拉克预想中的事。他没有离开，没有把克拉克推到巷口看不到的死角。他甚至都还没有放开克拉克的手肘，布鲁斯手掌的重量突然之间让他感觉如此失常，掌心温暖的热度渐渐渗透过克拉克自己的西装外套。

事实上，如果说布鲁斯有做什么的话，那就是把克拉克压在墙上，而且靠得越来越近。

他没有给克拉克任何想要克拉克阻止他的信号。没有任何迹象表明布鲁斯的计划依赖于克拉克作出抗拒的行为。克拉克站在那里，心都提到嗓子眼儿了，但是他没有推开布鲁斯。拉奥啊——

“布鲁斯——”

“因此，”布鲁斯低声说，“当我们转向这条小巷时，一定不是在试图甩掉尾巴。对我们来说这条小巷有无出口并不重要，之所以选择它一定另有原因，与它的优点或缺点截然无关。”他停顿了一下。布鲁斯的眼睛幽深而专注。他在——抚摸克拉克。两只手都放在克拉克身上，就现在。他的一只手仍然蛰伏在克拉克的胳膊上，另一只手抚平着布料，仿佛漫不经心地贴上了克拉克的前襟，一英寸一英寸地上移。“我们一定在从事其他一些适合暗巷的活动。”

克拉克觉得耳朵发热。布鲁斯的意思肯定不是听起来那样的，哪怕他用那种像黑咖啡和碎石一样粗砺的声音如此平静地说出来。他不是。他当然不是。这只是克拉克拼命握住的一根救命稻草，因为自己的一厢情愿而误会了。布鲁斯可能正要靠过来说: 「所以尽你所能，装作是新上任的黑帮小头目在接受贿赂，如果你不介意的话——」

布鲁斯的手顺着克拉克的前襟一直抚摸到领口，毫不犹豫地继续游走向克拉克的后颈；他的手指滑进克拉克的卷发里，用力握住，以至于让克拉克想要仰头退开，闭上眼睛。他没有这样做，但他差点就忍不住了。他的心砰砰直跳——克拉克能通过自己的喉咙、肋骨和脉动的手腕感觉到。

“布鲁斯，”他说，气喘吁吁，犹豫不决，几乎是耳语着。

布鲁斯吻了他。

只是擦过了他的唇，就半秒钟。他在测试，克拉克遥遥想着。布鲁斯在等待着克拉克的反应，看他是否会同意配合下去。

布鲁斯抓住他卷发的拳头微微用力，将克拉克的脑袋扯到合适的角度，然后一切都变了。他的舌头，他的牙齿：那是一个长久，下流，而深入的亲吻。是那种会让你靠进去然后分开自己大腿的吻。流连着、缠绵着，但进退有度；哄骗克拉克这是一场平等的交换。布鲁斯假装克拉克是个需要氧气的普通人，在他到达极限之前温柔缓慢地抽身。他几乎完全退开了，只留下克拉克下意识地追逐他的亲吻。

克拉克太着迷了，他几乎忘记了他们在这里做什么，为什么会发生这种事。他觉得头晕目眩，一切都炽热而明亮，因为布鲁斯的嘴唇碰触了他，布鲁斯的手掌放在他身上，布鲁斯的身体紧贴着他——

布鲁斯握住他的手几乎收紧到了人类的极限。克拉克服从了这项无声的指令，没有违背；他让布鲁斯把他按在那里，身体逐渐放松下来，尽管这与他的渴望相悖。

天哪，布鲁斯的嘴唇好红，克拉克忍不住盯着它看。

“我们被看到了，然后被草率地当作无关人员排除了嫌疑。几分钟后我们就可以离开。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，舔湿了他的嘴唇，努力抬起头凝视布鲁斯。“几分钟。”他重复道。

他不是故意让它听起来像是在强调什么。他只是还在努力跟上布鲁斯的思维，仍然有些晕眩、心慌意乱；他只是想确保自己没有听错什么，确保他明白了布鲁斯的意思。

但是布鲁斯回予他的目光沉着而炽热，克拉克觉得自己脸红了。这听上去不应该引人遐想，不应该有任何暗示性。如果布鲁斯生气了，克拉克也会同样辩解。但是如果布鲁斯不介意，如果布鲁斯按照并非克拉克本意的方式去理解并且不介意——

布鲁斯的一只手轻轻在克拉克的下巴上移动了一下。他伸出拇指压住克拉克的下唇，揉捏它的线条，把它往下扯——克拉克突然意识到他的嘴唇很湿润，意识到夜晚的空气吹拂过它有多么凉爽，以及他的呼吸有多么急促。

“几分钟。”布鲁斯同意道。“无论如何，在我们离开附近区域之前，最好保持这种姿态。”

克拉克有那么半秒的时间来想象这意味着什么——两人一起跌跌撞撞地走出这条小巷，手放在对方身上，在下一个或两个或三个拐角处停下来，再亲吻一会；可能不会那么深入，只是以防有人在看他们——然后布鲁斯俯身再次吻了他

更用力，更渴望。天哪，克拉克的脚趾在鞋子里蜷曲起来。

这是有原因的。布鲁斯这么做不是因为他想这样做。但如果这只是布鲁斯被迫需要掩饰时冲动之下的吻，克拉克无法想象当他真正想要你的时候，他会是什么样子。

拉奥啊，布鲁斯这样做并不是出于克拉克期望他这样做的原因已经几乎无关紧要了。他吻了他，他在十分钟前就决定了这个计划，他知道事情会怎样发展，而且他愿意；他相信克拉克会允许他，会让这个计划看起来天衣无缝——

也许这只是意味着布鲁斯知道，克拉克模糊地想。也许他很清楚克拉克不会推开他，即使只有一分钟克拉克也想要抓住这个机会。他能说出世界上最令人信服的谎言，因为这根本不是谎言。

但即便是这样的想法也几乎没有刺痛克拉克，因为这同样意味着什么。布鲁斯相信他能够自控，不会误解或纠结于此，不会破坏他们正在试探性建立的搭档关系。

他不会的，这对他太重要了。

但这并不意味着如果布鲁斯愿意允许他的话，他不会接受并且享受这一切。这比他曾想象过的要多得多，它甚至像一份礼物，而且是以布鲁斯唯一可能给予他的方式。他会自愿在蝙蝠侠的每一个案子里给布鲁斯做后援，若这意味着哪怕一千个夜晚里有一夜如此夜。


	2. Day 2: X-Ray Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我会厌倦布鲁斯在灯光昏暗的俱乐部里找各种借口泡克拉克这个情节吗？大写的不: D

在他把超人复活后，布鲁斯的本意一直是与克拉克保持适当的距离。

毕竟客观事实是不容争辩的。克拉克和布鲁斯打了一架，差点死掉。克拉克和布鲁斯并肩作战，然后真的死了。近距离接触和过度介入代表着已被证实的危害。

他没有认为保持距离是项艰难的任务。克拉克不会想和他有任何关系——有什么理由不这样想呢？不过布鲁斯仍然采取了措施。他已经组建了一个团队，而他仅仅把自己和克拉克看作是一个更大的整体的两个部分；克拉克有了后援，可以在需要的时候呼叫其他英雄。布鲁斯做出了和解的姿态，对克拉克的母亲施以援手，但却成功地把这些描述成了没什么分量的事：这是我的本能反应罢了。

可是很明显，有两个因素他没有考虑到。克拉克不屈不挠、令人费解、无法阻拦的慷慨精神是其中之一。布鲁斯做不到抑制自身不可原谅的放纵是另一个原因。

克拉克被布鲁斯所吸引。布鲁斯知道这一点。当然，在某种程度上这很奇怪，令人迷惑，而且完全没有道理。克拉克的眼光和判断力显然很糟糕；露易丝·莱恩一定是个例外，而不是正常水平。

但从另一个层面来说，这是可以理解的。布鲁斯·韦恩很有魅力——这是事实，布鲁斯过去也曾经利用过这一点。布鲁斯·韦恩很有吸引力，布鲁斯和克拉克日常交流——作为同事那种，最多勉强算是友好的熟人——蝙蝠侠能力出众。克拉克审美上对布鲁斯·韦恩外表的欣赏，以及现实中对蝙蝠侠技能的赏识，结合在一起，可能足以解释为什么克拉克有时会那样看着布鲁斯，用那种他以为布鲁斯不会察觉的目光。

亲吻他则是——

亲吻他是合理的。如果非要说的话，亲吻克拉克应该能让他放弃。一石二鸟：布鲁斯可以纵容自己享有这种体验，而克拉克应该把它看成某种操纵玩弄的手段，他应该对布鲁斯事前和事后冷血的战术评估感到不快。

克拉克不应该那样看着他。克拉克不应该那样看着他，不应该让布鲁斯碰他，不应该站在那条小巷里，完全臣服于布鲁斯的掌心之下。

而且他绝对不应该愿意再次这样做。

自从布鲁斯在小巷里越权之后，克拉克反倒更多地提议援助布鲁斯。布鲁斯尽可能拒绝这样的援助。大多数任务乏味而平庸，多一个帮手已然足够，完全不需要浪费超人的特殊能力。在这种情况下，接受他的援助无法被辨护为正当之举。

但他也不是总能拒绝，因为有些时候确实需要超人的能力。

能够随意召唤克拉克的超级感官很大程度上改变了布鲁斯执行任务的方式。他可以抓住那些带来巨大风险与挑战的机会；他可以消除戴上扫描设备引起怀疑的可能。他拥有了一个会走路、会说话的犯罪实验室，或多或少还附带一台能对准任何方向，在任意距离上使用的高精度X光透视机。而且他还一天三次劝说布鲁斯随意利用他。

有时候，让步利大于弊。

这个案件中，布鲁斯要找的证据很有可能被层层把守在某个公共建筑的密室里。他当然可以大费周章绕过那些令人印象深刻的安保措施，闯入其中；他的行动时间会很大程度受限，目标会被惊动，而且如果他计算错误，证据根本不在那里的话，他就又将回到原点——同时一场清算行动则毫无疑问会使他后续的工作难度加倍。

或者——他可以从正门走进这家俱乐部，携克拉克一起，让克拉克透过墙看一下。

他们当然不会一起入场。布鲁斯·韦恩时不时地会到城里度过一个疯狂之夜，这家俱乐部的糟糕名声对他来说只会是吸引；但他不会臂弯里挽着一个记者过来。

克拉克·肯特更简单些。他不太可能被这里的任何人认出。他只是个小酌一杯的俊美到荒谬的男人，对于周遭的环境感到隐约不适——正在等待一个朋友或者一场约会，同时肉眼可见地意识到他不能融入。世界上最简单的身份伪装了。

布鲁斯肆无忌惮地和吧台的女酒保调情，得到了一杯荧光蓝的饮料，然后在俱乐部舞厅的对面坐下来；没过多久，就有雇员邀请布鲁斯前往私人座位的区域，随他挑选。考虑到布鲁斯·韦恩酩酊大醉后慷慨撒钱的行为，这并不是什么不同寻常的举动。布鲁斯欣然接受。

他选择的那个位置能清楚地看到酒吧和克拉克。布鲁斯假装透过昏暗迷离的灯光认出了一个人，不到十分钟，他周围就出现了一排排十分漂亮、十分酒醉的人群。一点掩护总是能让事情简单些。

他有借口看向酒吧。打手势要更多饮料，无所事事地寻找更多陪伴之类的。所以他也有机会注意到克拉克的肩膀因沮丧而紧绷起来，注意到克拉克开始频繁调整眼镜——压力太大，无意中过度重复一个通常情况下随意的动作。

布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地微笑着从座位上站起来，下定决心自己穿过舞池，似乎完全忽略了已经摆在他面前的一堆酒水。他走到吧台，向酒保挥手示意——当他的开局没有引起酒保的注意时，他一路靠得更近了，只是有点跌跌撞撞，撞到了克拉克的肩膀上。

布鲁斯精心安排了这次互动。他明明每天都能看到克拉克。只是那冲击力怎么会让他在一见之下呼吸骤停，仅仅因为克拉克的眼睛对视上他的？

“对不起，对不起，”布鲁斯·韦恩油滑而虚伪地说，然后停顿了一下，眨眨眼睛，明目张胆地重复了一遍。“我很抱歉，”他补充道，语气明显更加温和。“让我请你喝一杯吧？”

“哦，”克拉克说，低下头，又碰了碰眼镜，“我，呃。”

酒保来了，大概是终于知道了布鲁斯·韦恩一直试图引起她的注意。布鲁斯点了四杯，然后把其中一杯推向克拉克，斜睨地笑着，摇摇晃晃贴近。

近得可以看到克拉克快速瞥了他一眼，听到克拉克嘟囔道，“非要这样吗？”

布鲁斯不自觉地露出了笑容。他在那儿喝了一杯，然后靠过去，把手放在克拉克的肩膀上，嘴巴对上克拉克的耳朵: “在这吗？”

“对不起，”克拉克回答道，声音低得几不可闻。“我知道我花的时间太长了。”

看在上帝的份上。如果没有他，布鲁斯甚至不可能实施这个计划，而他在担心他们的时间表？

“我不如你擅长这个，”克拉克毫不犹豫地补充道。然后他转过去一些，清清嗓子，回头看了一眼——这是一个男人为了逃避布鲁斯·韦恩的注意而拼命寻找借口的合理行为，但他看的是后墙。墙后是那个房间。

当然，布鲁斯应该意识到的，他一直纠结的是这些后勤问题。

布鲁斯靠近克拉克以弥合他们之间的距离，用指节的一侧勾起克拉克的下巴，把克拉克的脸拉向前；事实上是拉向他，但这只让它变成了更适合布鲁斯·韦恩的举动。“那些文件，”布鲁斯的语气很低沉，翘起嘴角，用他能做到的最肮脏的语气说出来。

克拉克脸红了，只有一点点。操，布鲁斯不应该这样对他的，不应该再来一次，但是他又舔湿了自己的嘴唇，再次与布鲁斯对视，没有移开目光。

“有很多。我可以一页一页翻看，这不是问题。”好像他能看到它们一点也不算不可思议的奇迹，更不用说把他的X视线范围调整到一页纸的宽度，甚至无需动手就能隔空在一个文件柜里翻来翻去。“但是我——我不能一直盯着后墙上的同一个地方，布鲁斯。”他像是被逗笑了，“我还没有醉得那么厉害。”

布鲁斯吞咽了一下，又拿起一杯酒。

站在正确的位置就足够了。交谈，给克拉克一个理由在说话时看着布鲁斯的方向。仅此而已，这样就足够了。

“很简单，”他大声说，一边用手沿着克拉克的脊背线条下滑，克拉克的廉价外套丝毫不能掩饰其力量，不能掩饰布鲁斯手掌下肌肉的移动。天啊。他不知道自己是喝得太醉了，还是喝得不够多。“配合一下，嗯？”

克拉克配合了。

克拉克允许自己被引导着穿过房间。克拉克任由布鲁斯·韦恩缠住他，对布鲁斯糟糕的台词给予怀疑的目光，对更糟糕的台词则情难自禁地被逗笑。布鲁斯让他落座于一处恰好面朝后墙的位置，弯曲卡座的一端，正围绕着矮桌。他的手臂横放在椅背上，拇指沿着克拉克喉咙的侧影摩擦，而克拉克——

克拉克·肯特会直截了当地起身离开，如果他没有一点点动心的话。但是克拉克本人不能，他有任务在身，布鲁斯必须谨记这一点。

这起作用了，这给了克拉克掩护，那才是最重要的。

他们过来的路上克拉克不得不留心，但是一旦他们入座，剩余的剧本就相当直白了。布鲁斯准备好了看到克拉克的眼睛停止游移，看到克拉克双眼的焦距越过布鲁斯，涣散在远距离的某处。

布鲁斯准备好了让克拉克望向他，却不是在注视他。那一直是他的目标，不止当下的任务，从很多层面上来说皆是如此。

“好吧，”他轻声说，把空着的一只手放在克拉克的大腿上。考虑到他演绎的是布鲁斯·韦恩与一个长成这样的男人互动，而且对方现在还没把酒泼到他脸上，他把手移到了合理范围内尽可能靠上的位置。“我会一直这样说话。没什么重要的东西。如果你需要我做些调整，直接告诉我，但是我猜你看穿*我不会有任何困难。”

克拉克的嘴角抽动了一瞬。笑容苦涩而惆怅。布鲁斯突兀地意识到，那是克拉克·肯特再也无法忍受布鲁斯·韦恩糟糕调情的表情。“字面意义上的吗？我是可以，”克拉克低声说，然后咬了咬嘴唇。他的脸上掠过什么东西，一道奇怪的阴影迅速闪过。他伸出手，温柔的指尖抵住布鲁斯的下颌线。“而我猜如果我需要另一个角度，为了完成任务，我该不惜代价找到它。对吗？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯嘶哑地说。

克拉克吻了他。

干得不错，布鲁斯遥遥想着。在他们虚构的情节里，布鲁斯·韦恩是追求的那一方；布鲁斯没有合适的原因阻止他，也没有理由移开。布鲁斯铺好了床*，现在克拉克正温柔地把他放到床上，布鲁斯能怪的只有他自己。

克拉克或许会认为自己这样做很自私，利用布鲁斯的举动得到他想要的，明知布鲁斯不会阻止。他仍然面朝着正确的方向，他可以像透过布鲁斯的脑袋一样轻易地看透自己的眼睑；所以或许克拉克此刻就在工作，阅读文件，查看照片，一点一滴检查那房间里的一切。

他不明白他给了布鲁斯什么。他不明白这是多么不劳而获的奖励，他嘴唇带来的温柔压力，他舌头轻轻地滑向布鲁斯双唇内侧的线条，害羞而大胆地舔过布鲁斯的齿列。他不明白自己什么都没做，只是在布鲁斯迷恋的火种上点燃了一颗火花，他只是给了布鲁斯一个借口去抓住他的后颈，为他敞开，将他饮尽。

布鲁斯所能做的就是控制住自己，并且努力确保他永远不会那样做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “made one’s bed and lie in it”是个俗语，原意是自作自受，但是这里氛围太好了，我实在太想直译出来了。


	3. Day 3: On your knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节有任务状态下slave!Bruce Wayne提及，不能接受的gn请注意避雷

克拉克大步走在为他引路的拍卖师身后半步，遥遥地感激自己身上穿着的氪星服装。

在多元的宇宙和各种各样的外星人中间，任何衣服或许都可以充当符合他身份的高级定制；克拉克毫不怀疑，在宇宙的某个角落，人们全都穿着上千片金色布料，而丹宁布和牛仔裤反倒被视为不同寻常的奇货。

但他需要一套能让他感觉像是自己此刻所扮演的人的衣服，而不仅仅是看上去像。氪星布料独有的厚重感，披风在他身后发出威权的声响，紧贴他喉咙的衬衫领子立起流畅的线条——所有这些都提醒着克拉克他为何于此。他迈着长长的步子，下巴抬得很高，对拍卖师的喋喋不休只给予最低限度的关注。

即使克拉克没有试图表现得傲慢无礼，这也是最好的办法，因为如果他在听的话，他可能会一拳打在这个家伙的脑袋上。

拍卖人是蓝色的，六肢，而且毫不掩饰的谄媚。从克拉克表明自己目的的那一刻起，他就一直绞着他的四只手，眨着他那六只巨大的眼睛，紧张地歪着头，不停说着为了避免这类错误而采取的所有预防措施——他们这里为了确保已被合法拥有的财产不会被转售而使用的所有技术。

拉奥啊，克拉克已经能尝到他喉咙后面的胆汁了。

“——所以你看，你的财产或许误入我们手中的可能性是——”

“那个，”克拉克咬牙切齿地说。

他看不见那个人的脸，不过没关系，那就是布鲁斯。

布鲁斯，腰部以下裹着一件廉价的灰色东西，腰部以上脱得精光。受到某种程度的威胁和责骂。一条紫色的三爪附肢缠在他的头发上，过了一会儿他抬起头——克拉克不明白他看到的是什么，像是某种黑线挂在了他没预料到的地方。一个伤口，他首先想到，克拉克紧握拳头，但事实并非如此。

那是个项圈。

威胁布鲁斯的外星人正对着它做手势。布鲁斯没有反应。他任由头发上的东西把他的脑袋往上拽，但是他的目光却落在别处，他的表情一片空白。那个外星人接着采取了激烈举措，用手指戳了一下黑色的项圈，然后尖锐的蓝白色电火花窜上了布鲁斯的手臂，胸口以及宽阔的肩膀。布鲁斯下巴上的肌肉突起，但是他没有发出一点声音。

克拉克并没有意识到他下了动起来的决定，他只是本能地那样做了。

栏杆把紫色外星人惩罚布鲁斯的区域围了起来，材料是某种无法确认种类的金属，从一些角度看闪着绿光，另一些角度则是暗淡的青铜色。克拉克抓住其中两根；弯折一根，把另一根完全扯掉扔开——然后越过肩膀往后丢了出去，拍卖人在他身后大叫起来。

但是他不能——他不能把这事搞砸。他抓住紫色外星人的手，用力把它从布鲁斯的喉咙处撕下来，蓝白色的光暗淡下去，布鲁斯的身体放松地萎顿下来，他没有说出任何一句通常他怒极之时会对着那个家伙的脸吼出的话。他说，“你在损坏我的财产，”尽他最大努力用上冷酷而恼怒的语调。

紫色的外星人通过口器发出可疑的声音。拍卖商显然设法躲开了那个被撕扯下来的栏柱，他匆匆忙忙走到克拉克身前。“卡尔陛下-来自艾尔家族的统治者，主张这个奴隶的优先所有权，”他急忙解释道。

“这个——”紫色的外星人愤怒地嘲笑着。“这是柴火，这是食物！这不是奴隶，再过十万个循环它也不可能变成奴隶，它无用至极。”它把感官触肢指向克拉克，不屑地点击口器。

当然了，克拉克想，这是肯定的。无论如何他们都会持怀疑态度。在奴隶贩卖合法的部分已知宇宙里，这种骗局可能已经广为流传：现身，然后声称你已经拥有的奴隶被误抓，最后带着一个免费的奴隶离开。

但是布鲁斯——布鲁斯不会做任何他们叫他做的那些该死的事。布鲁斯会尽可能让自己成为一个麻烦。他大概会忽略所有给他的命令，焚烧一切，并且抓住每一个可能的机会想办法挣脱受训奴隶佩戴的惩罚项圈。

克拉克狠狠地咬了一口自己的面颊，拼命吞下了心中膨胀的——喜爱之情或许还不足以表达。纯粹盲目的爱慕可能更加准确。但是他没时间深思这些细枝末节了。他需要振作起来。

他清了清嗓子，冷冷地瞪了那个紫色外星人一眼。“呵，你当然会觉得他很棘手。他可不是什么人的指令都遵从。”克拉克扬起眉毛，稍微靠近了一点。他并不比紫色外星人高，但是他体型更宽，而且他刚刚打碎了那些理论上能够轻而易举困住任何种族的奴隶的栏杆；紫色外星人的口器发出紧张犹疑的咔嗒声，明显记起了这个事实。“这，”克拉克故意清晰地咬出每一个音节，“就是为什么他属于我。”

拉奥啊，他应该换种方式来说的，但是现在已经太晚了。他本想用的词是“这件东西”。只是他残余的怒火仍然熊熊燃烧，因为想到有人他妈的敢做出这些事，这样对待——这样对待任何人都无法忍受，但是显然当发生在布鲁斯身上时，它变成了令人咬牙切齿的暴怒。布鲁斯在任务中失踪了，联盟已经在绿灯侠的帮助下找了他好几个星期，而这就是他身处之所？这些人以为他们可以就这样带走他，没人会来查找下落，没人会关心？这些人以为他们可以就这样把布鲁斯从克拉克身边带走——

不是说布鲁斯是克拉克的。但这也是另一个该死的让人极度满足的原因：至少有一次机会能说出这些词，即使它永远不会像克拉克所希望的那样成真。

但是如果这场戏不能以假乱真，如果不足以拖延到让克拉克平安脱身，他就不能悄无声息的带布鲁斯离开，而更大规模的骚乱他们还没有准备好面对。

克拉克抬起下巴，背对着那个紫色外星人。他伸出手，向前走了几步，两只指尖轻抚着布鲁斯的下颌。

布鲁斯一直静静地站在那里，采取着和刚才那个紫色外星人骂他时一样的态度——仿佛对一切充耳不闻，灵魂出窍，毫无反应。

但是当克拉克碰到他的时候，他立刻抬起眼睛看着克拉克。

然后突然之间，克拉克意识到自己不再是一个人在战斗了。

仅仅只是因为感受到了那目光的重量和热度，因为那毫无疑问是布鲁斯的凝视，这大概是克拉克一生中感受过的最甜蜜的解脱。他已经知道他必须为任何事情做好准备；他知道布鲁斯可能受了伤，可能遭受过殴打，可能失明或者被清除记忆，甚至根本不记得克拉克是谁。这些还是在他能于此处找到布鲁斯的前提下——如果布鲁斯没有被杀害，没有被送到另一家拍卖行，没有已被卖掉的话。

他们正处于监视之下，克拉克不能对他微笑，不能给他任何已准备好的信号。

克拉克看着他，只微微低下头，平静地说，“跪下。”

布鲁斯站在那里，一言不发，表情无法辨认。然后他保持着对视的目光，仰起头，仿佛是为了避免失去下颌上克拉克指尖的碰触。他跪了下来。

克拉克吞咽了一下，牙齿咬紧陷进嘴唇内侧。这应该不值一提，应该是司空见惯的常事，只不过是艾尔家族的卡尔陛下预料中任何合法属他的奴隶会有的反应。

但是，拉奥啊——好几个星期的这些围栏，项圈和惩罚，所有那个紫色外星人对他做的事情，都是为了从他那里得到这个，而布鲁斯不会如它所愿；但现在他会为克拉克跪下，只因为克拉克让他这么做——

因为布鲁斯不得不这样做，克拉克提醒自己，试图把脸上升起的热度赶走。因为布鲁斯在听，而且他不傻，他知道这就是克拉克和他一起走出这里的代价。

而克拉克手中还有一张王牌，他知道布鲁斯会配合。

艾尔家族的统治者卡尔低头看着他暂时错放的奴隶，脸上露出满意的微笑。“很好，”他说，然后俯下身来，轻松地、心不在焉地，在那奴隶的唇上落下一个赞许的吻。

严格来说这是没有必要的。但它确实让整个故事圆满起来。对于卡尔陛下来说，找回一个比他过去所有的奴仆都更能取悦他的私人奴隶显然更说得通。如果克拉克和布鲁斯之前没有达成这项默契的共识，即只要符合任务要求，接吻于两人来说不算越界的话，他不会选择这样做。这个吻是一项令人信服的展示，能证明了他们之间早已存在的、紧密相连的关系，因为事实就是如此。

同时克拉克愿意承认，这种汹涌而来的安全感也是原因之一：让布鲁斯位于他面前，能够伸出手，去触摸他——

他没有流连太久，卡尔不会这样做，而布鲁斯——

布鲁斯跪在那里，放纵他。接受他，静静地顺从，完全臣服。

克拉克拉开距离，心脏怦怦直跳，无法看向布鲁斯。于是他转而看着拍卖师，因为拍卖师看不到是什么让他胸腔里的空气一涌而空，但布鲁斯则肯定可以。

天啊。也许布鲁斯不给他机会、不让他们之间有任何结果是对的。因为那该死的意味着什么？如果有哪怕一丝一毫的他确实在享受这一切——

“我很感激，当然，能够找到他，”克拉克让自己说，“并且看到他还活着，功能正常。”

拍卖人满怀希望地眨着眼睛，绞紧他的两只手，松开另外两只。“当然啦！我们为自己商品的状况感到自豪——”

上帝啊。

“我希望你能接受一笔中介费，以补偿你的努力，”克拉克打断说。

拍卖商看上去有点迷惑不解，不管克拉克的翻译器到底采用了什么对等的说法替换“中介费”，它一定有些令人困惑。不过付款的意图显然还是得到了传达，因为拍卖商说，“嗯，我们——如果统帅陛下觉得合适，我们怎么能拒绝呢? ”

从他们的角度来看这再好不过了。以紫色外星人对布鲁斯的失望来判断，拍卖商一定没有想到能从布鲁斯身上捞到太多好处，即使他们能设法让他在拍卖期限前合作起来。由一位主人提供的表达谢意的奖赏则足够有利可图，并且能省去许多精力。

绿灯侠给了克拉克足够的信用点来完成这次任务。克拉克可以比拍卖人预期的更慷慨。

但是他仍然无法不认为这太便宜了——他永远不能想象为了这么一点钱而放弃布鲁斯。

交易完成后，克拉克低头，一只手沉入布鲁斯的发间。“好了，来吧，”艾尔家族的卡尔陛下这样说，于是他的奴隶顺从地站起来，欣然接受了落在头顶的抚摸。

“我猜灯侠们已经标记了那些信用点，”布鲁斯一走到外面就用嘶哑的声音低声说道，声音几乎被他们周围嘈杂的集市所吞没。

“他们没打算这么快就对这次行动收网，但是你给了他们一个很好的借口来实施。”克拉克表示同意。他吞咽了一下。“你是不是——那东西——”

“神经刺激，”布鲁斯说，“带来痛感却不会受伤，除了由于长期使用可能造成的神经损伤。”

“那就好，”克拉克咧嘴说。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。

他不能伸手去碰克拉克，至少不能在这里——不是当他像现在这样没穿上衣，戴着项圈的时候。他不能伸手去拍卡尔陛下。

但他没必要这么做。用他的声音说出克拉克的名字就足够了。克拉克已经停下脚步了。

如果是布鲁斯说“跪下”的话，克拉克遥遥想着，不需要远处有多疑的外星人盯着，克拉克也会照做的。

克拉克咬了一口自己的脸颊内侧，让他直视布鲁斯的眼睛。

“我没事，”布鲁斯说，“你来救我得正是时候，谢谢你。”

克拉克闭上眼睛。

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯重复道，声音低沉而温柔，越来越近。

转而来自布鲁斯嘴唇的触碰并不令人惊讶。支配这两个角色的规则已经被制定了，布鲁斯不能拍卡尔陛下的肩膀。

如果布鲁斯想要克拉克停止爱他，他可能不应该吻克拉克这么多。但克拉克现在并不是特别有动力向他解释这一点。

布鲁斯慢慢退开。

“好的，”克拉克看着他平静地说。“上方的一处降落场里有一艘我们的飞船。工程储物柜里可能有些什么东西能让我把那玩意儿从你身上弄下来。”

“还有一件衬衫，”布鲁斯建议道。

“那可不怪我，”克拉克嘟囔道——布鲁斯给了他一个犀利的眼神，但他的喉咙和脸上都泛起了明显的红晕。

前往飞船上的路上，布鲁斯落在克拉克身后大约半步，只错开一点点，紧跟着克拉克。这应该感觉比现在更奇怪，但是对克拉克来说，再没有比自己身边更让他希望布鲁斯身处的地方了。而且布鲁斯安然无恙。

只要克拉克能确保这些，不管两人之间有没有其他进展、他想要的是否永远不会得到都没有关系了——他都可以接受。


	4. Day 4: Magic

Day 4: magic

已经两个星期了。

最初急于确定发生了什么、他们是否有解决计策的无用功已经渐渐平息了。戴安娜可以感知到那紧紧缠绕超人的魔咒，却无法破解它。魔法令人恼火、自相矛盾，但它并没有违背事实与真相。它只是对现实状态做出了局部改变，使得其他情况下不可能的“真实”落地成形。真言套索不适用于当下，那不是戴安娜的力量发挥作用的方式。

维克多运行了扫描。他绝对肯定医学上克拉克没有任何问题，没有任何生理上的障碍阻止他醒来。亚瑟回到了亚特兰蒂斯，期望在他们拥有的宝物里找到任何于当下有用的东西。巴里试着用神速力降下的闪电轰了克拉克两三次，然后做了个鬼脸离开了。

扎塔娜的运气也不好——布鲁斯平时鄙视运气，但他不得不承认对于魔法来说，运气就是一切。她在大厅里进进出出，这对布鲁斯日常的唯一打扰也已被习惯了。扎塔娜用完了她懂得的所有办法，还有些不懂的她也挖出来试过了。她一直和康斯坦丁有联系，但不可靠已经是形容康斯坦丁最好的说法，根本无法确定他什么时候能到——如果他选择前来的话。

那几乎是一种安慰。克拉克对这一切一无所知。

维克多的扫描结果不止那一项作用。克拉克的大脑活动——就像其他许多关于他的事情一样——在表面上与普通人类尤为相似。就维克多最好的判断，他只是......睡着了。在做梦。

他没有意识到时间的流逝，也不知道他们已经尝试了一天又一天却没能唤醒他。他一无所觉，安然地沉睡着。

起初布鲁斯把他连接到了每一台不需要刺破皮肤检测的医疗设备上——那在他们第一次试图评估克拉克的状况时持续了大约36个小时。超人对如此多的物理危险完全免疫，但是无形之物却并非如此；魔法可以伤害他，无孔不入，须臾之间。

这个魔法并没有产生那种效果。最后布鲁斯终于投降了，他把一切都切断，将克拉克从医疗翼转移出来。

正义大厅里克拉克的房间在顶楼。克拉克全权委托布鲁斯，让他随心所欲——也就是说，当被要求提供偏好及细节时，克拉克眨了眨眼，耸耸肩膀说: “真的，没关系。你想做什么都可以。别担心这个了。”

所以：克拉克的房间干净舒适，淡蓝和浅蜜色里点缀着蛋壳白。房间里的床克拉克从未使用过，考虑到布鲁斯买下它时感受到的羞愧与不自然，这再好不过了。它不过是很多张床里不起眼的一例，除了将被置身的房间之外没有任何特别之处——只是布鲁斯发现自己很难不去想象它未来的主人躺在上面的样子。除此之外，布鲁斯还打通了墙壁、拆掉了一半的天花板以更好地安装全尺寸的大型窗户，并把屋顶改装成了一扇广角的巨大天窗。

没有必要持续监测克拉克的生命体征，毕竟他全天都在日照下沉睡。

布鲁斯也不会一直坐在那里看着他。至少不是每时每刻。

他会在每天早上去看看克拉克；这是个毫无意义的习惯，但是它太令人安心，在某种动物本能的层面上，布鲁斯放任自己习惯了站在那里聆听克拉克的呼吸。布鲁斯的私人手机可以直接连接到大厅的安全系统，而且一直如此。他可以离开去布鲁斯·韦恩的办公室露面，参加布鲁斯·韦恩的会议和社交活动，同时在任何地方停下来，间歇性地监测克拉克的状况。在出发去夜巡或者参加布鲁斯·韦恩之前定好的任何晚间活动之前，他会回到庄园。只要克拉克还在那里，回去就是一种有效率的行为——给他的大脑再一记安慰，它才能平静下来，让他集中精力。

当他晚上睡觉的时候，他通常会再次回到克拉克的床边。他对于阻止这一切的无能令人恼怒。月光以与日光完全不同的方式照亮克拉克的侧脸，但始终是相同的放松与平和。

他在魔法下的安睡沉得不自然。他没有翻过身，脸上从未闪过任何表情。他静静地躺在那里。他还活着。他没事。

他只是可怕地、令人无法忍受地彻底失去了意识。

两个星期。回想起来，在布鲁斯崩溃并且做出那项尝试之前，能坚持这么长时间简直是个奇迹。

又是一个深夜。

布鲁斯完成了夜巡。他有点累，浑身酸痛；今晚中了好几枪，制服当然避免了任何真正的伤害，但是他的肋骨仍然留下了淤青。他洗完澡，换了衣服。他应该离开大厅，回到湖边小屋。

但他没有那么做。

他爬上楼梯，虽然每一步都走得不情愿，但还是没有转过身来。他走进了克拉克的房间。

克拉克躺在那里，就像布鲁斯今天离开时他的样子。今夜有些云遮挡了月光，但月亮反正也又弯又薄。房间里只隐约被照亮，克拉克像是床上一个未成形的苍白身影，脸庞模糊不清。布鲁斯的心脏不顾一切地在他的胸腔里难以抑制地紧缩。

布鲁斯穿过房间，看着他。

这个念头此前也曾闪过他的脑海。当然有过了。只是思考这个问题就已经让他对自己感到冰冷的厌恶，但同时他只能把一部分的责备指向自身，毕竟他生长的文化使他不可否认地倾向于优先考虑这个特定的童话。

该死的魔法。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，吞了一下口水。

简单否定这个为数不多的尚未被尝试过的选择将是愚蠢的。仅仅是因为它感觉很荒唐，仅仅是因为布鲁斯的一切都本能地回避这种可能性——回避它隐藏的陷阱。失败应该是中性的，不意味着任何深层的原因，合理的解释是这个咒语运行的规则可能有别于布鲁斯熟悉的添油加醋过的描写。但它会令人感受到钻心刻骨的痛苦；它会感觉像是布鲁斯自找的，是对他的自负和傲慢的惩罚，因为哪怕只有一刻他让自己相信他的感情应该具有这样的重量，具有如此的重要性。而成功——

成功则意味着暴露出极端到布鲁斯几乎无法想象的弱点。

可以采取一些措施，他提醒自己。这种曝光可以只存在于一个布鲁斯已经拥有控制手段的敌人面前：他自己。

他离开了克拉克的房间。他可以安排一场意外，自从昨天发现以来，布鲁斯一直在努力修复一个后门，大厅安全系统中一个微小却明显的断层，可以合理地造成暂时的小故障。但是他不准备让摄像头在他绝望地凝视着克拉克沉睡脸庞的时候暗下去。

他去了设备室。所有迹象都表明他调出了一个机房终端上的制服图纸，正在评估装甲中枪的部位，此时大楼内所有互联的安全系统突然失灵，监控室内空无一人。没有任何人会注意到，直到布鲁斯明天早上回顾录像时发现了异常的证据，发出警告通知联盟的其他成员，并且冷酷地全神贯注立刻纠正这个问题，而不是像他过去那样同时周旋于几项任务之间。

他把盔甲留在原地，然后回到楼上。

他甚至不知道该希望什么。能够轻易地自己解决这个问题会是一种急切的解脱——即使魔法的本质让一个如此愚蠢的办法成为了解决方案。但当这一时刻来临时，这感觉甚至更加透明地自欺欺人，让自己相信他对克拉克的这种执着，这种迷恋有任何客观的有效性，更不用说相信它的力量能够对抗一个令超人失去意识数周的咒语了。

但是不管多么渺茫，机会仍然存在。作为解咒方法，它低影响，低风险，低要求；不需要设备，没有补给，也不用专业知识。

在这种情况下，不去尝试就更加愚蠢了。

他缓缓地吸了一口气，坐在床边。

床单干净，柔软，适度的蓝色在昏暗的环境下呈现出深灰。布鲁斯自己选择了这种蓝，既然克拉克没有给出任何指示，那么没有理由不纵容自己。

他用一只手撑住自己，另一只手抚摸上克拉克的脸颊。

直到此刻，他从未允许自己这样触摸他。没有正当化的理由去这样做。确认克拉克的身体存在给他带来了安慰，而他对此绝望自私的渴求已经太不理性，没有资格成为借口。

但是上帝啊，能够这样做感觉真好。坐得这么近，俯视着他，将他饮尽，甚至暂时摆脱了布鲁斯通常要求自己遵守的约束——这感情不应被人察觉，不能引人注意，甚至对克拉克本人也同样如此。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，弯下腰：只是为了把他的前额压到克拉克的额头上，他的下颌贴着克拉克两个星期以来长出的参差不齐，太长了而不能称为胡茬，但又太短了不能称为胡须。布鲁斯已经在考虑是否值得打破他为自己订下的规则，给克拉克小心翼翼地修次胡子——这样做是否会更糟，让克拉克醒来知道时间过去多久后，推断出布鲁斯给他刮过胡子；还是应该克制自己，从而默认他的自知之明已经压倒了他。

“醒醒，”布鲁斯低声说，尽管克拉克不可能听到。“醒醒，该死的。”

然后他把脸压向克拉克的——刷过脸颊，盲目地找到克拉克的嘴唇，亲吻了它。

据布鲁斯所知，他只需碰触即可。无需夸大渲染，闭上嘴巴，唇面简单的一次按压就足够了。

但是，如果说有任何时刻布鲁斯可以允许自己的软弱撼动他，那就是现在了。

他深深地、彻底地吻了克拉克。他把克拉克的双唇舔开，吮吸着克拉克的舌头，同时沿着克拉克的齿列滑动自己的舌头；咬着克拉克的下唇缓缓地拖拽出长长的一口，直到它红肿而湿润。  
一直以来他都乐于接受克拉克的亲吻，毫不犹豫，拿走克拉克愿意给他的一切。

但是温柔、尊重和不加掩饰、毫无拘束的热爱则不被允许出现。克拉克会察觉到——他会感受到并且迎向它。对他来说，只需要确认彼此的感情就足够了; 目前仍然缺乏这种确认是唯一阻止他将自己扔进布鲁斯怀抱的原因，这也正是为什么布鲁斯小心谨慎地克制着自己不予他以此。

然而现在，当下的背景让布鲁斯可以确定他不会意识到。

布鲁斯可以被允许，他充分利用了这一点。

他不慌不忙地抽身，眼睛发热，紧紧地闭上。他呼吸着，牙齿咬紧嘴唇内侧，站起来，让自己等待。

他怀着希望。他憎恨自己心存希望。他愤怒而绝望。为自己感到的绝望而愤怒。

然后克拉克深深地、尖锐地吸了一口气; 他喉咙里涌动的声音响彻了整个房间，毫无疑问，这与他沉睡时稳定而轻浅的呼吸方式不同。他动了动。一道皱起的阴影划过他的眉头。

他醒了。

当克拉克睁开眼睛的时候，房间里已经没有布鲁斯的踪迹了。

大厅的安全系统自检出了它的故障，并及时重启，让摄像头记录下了他第一次不确定地环视过房间、眼神有些失焦——他抬起手揉揉眼睛，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，环顾四周，头晕目眩，睡眼朦胧。并且完全独自一人。

这本来不应该成功的，但它做到了。

最糟糕的部分则是这感情无法否认的有效性。它如此令人满足。仿佛那些支配着魔法的深不可测的神秘规则正在看着布鲁斯，看着他的感受，他的手段和措施，说，没错。没错，这是真的。它是真实的、合理的，有力的；它意味着什么——

但事实并非如此。不可能。布鲁斯拒绝放任它。他拒绝如此自私地断言他对克拉克的痴迷意味着他可以从克拉克那里要求任何东西；拒绝它应该被坦白、揭露给克拉克，好像它值得克拉克花费时间和注意力似的。克拉克也许会这样想，但是克拉克总是在各种各样的事情上犯错。对于布鲁斯来说，克拉克的安全和快乐比起拉近他们之间的距离要有价值得多，而布鲁斯只需保持沉默就可以保证克拉克的安乐。他只需在沉默中等待，直到他最终放弃布鲁斯。

可是它奏效了。

这招奏效了，他用这招把克拉克唤醒了。

恰到好处。从某种程度上来说，他不得不停止为此而怨恨自己，毕竟事实已经向他证明，它实际上至少拥有那么一丝摸得到的真正的用处，

该死的魔法。


End file.
